


We're Family

by JourneytoWonderland



Series: We're Family: Universes [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, For the most part, National City (DCU), SuperCorp, Superstar, West-Reeve School, speeddemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneytoWonderland/pseuds/JourneytoWonderland
Summary: Lena knows how to make excellent business deals, but even with all of her experience, she's never made one with Wayne Enterprises, Starr Enterprises, and Queen Industries. And she's the only one who doesn't know all of her new partners are superheroes. Go figure.Kara uses the opportunity to catch up with Stephanie and Helena (much to Lena's displeasure). Lena catches up with Tim and Karen (which makes Kara deny she's jealous).Both are too oblivious for their own good, so when Kara takes her nephew Jon under her reporting wing, the son of Lois & Clark figures he should really help his aunt with her love life. Good thing Damian Wayne, Lian Harper, and Sam Arias agree it's time to intervene, too.While that is happening, the DEO has to learn how to handle intergalactic cases. Alex, as the recently appointed director, takes advantage of the heroes in her city to recruit the newest Green Lantern and the princess of Tamaran for help. They bring along their favorite speedster to facilitate the process and to teach everyone's favorite big sister a thing or two about legacy.Lena also went to the same West-Reeve high school the Super Sons did in Metropolis. It's a small world.





	1. Lena = <3 Eyes + Giver of Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a cassiestephkara fic, but that escaped me when I fell into the ships that are Damian/Irey and Mar'i/Jon and Supercorp and well... The other Kara and Lena, too.
> 
> This basically takes place some time after season 3. Just that in this world, the Teen Titans, Young Justice, Titans, and Justice League exist. And since right now in comic canon Kara is 6 years older than Damian, and he's 3 years older than Jon, they're 23 and 20 in this. Lena is 25 and Kara is 26.

On a relatively peaceful Friday night in National City, in the top level of L-Corp Tower, a fair-sized charity gala was happening.

The woman whose name is on the building had been anxious about this night for the past several weeks, but it wasn't due to those currently in attendance or from worrying over whether the amount to be raised for the city's rebuilding would be successful. She didn't doubt those goals would be easily met.

'Maybe they already have,' she thought absentmindedly, half listening to a few of her guests in front of her whose topic of interest was their vacation homes.

The main reason she was hosting this was for the city, yes, but an ulterior motive was that she'd had Jess invite some very important people to this invent, ones not related to just her city. Lena had spent the past two hours conversing with investors, philanthropists, and the media whose company she didn't own all while wondering in the back of her mind if she could actually pull off what she hoped.

Kara would reassure her every few moments that she didn't have anything to worry about when it concerned her possible future business partners, but the young Luthor knew she still had to be cautious before she could trust them with her dreams. Her stress over this was only natural, she excused.

For the past quarter, Lena and Sam organized everything needed so that the _discussions_ for what she had in store could even take place. Sam worked diligently throughout all of it, never complaining out-right since she knew what was at stake for them both and the company, but Lena knew Ruby would get upset at the hour her mom would leave the office. She felt guilty for being responsible for it. Kara and Sam both reminded her that their time and efforts would be worth it. Even Ruby supported what they were doing, albeit it was a huge sacrifice for her.

She was using her guests to distract herself from looking at the entrance, but that didn't work. Instead, then, she looked over to her other side, where her eyes couldn’t help but wander off to where her best friend was.

The sight of Kara unsuccessfully trying to clean off hot sauce from her nephew's cheek made Lena smile. Her heart would slow down for a few moments as she saw how agile Kara's hands were at their task, with the way Kara's eyes focused down on him. Seeing him fuss under her care and her not having everything in her vicinity under control let the young tycoon relax enough to remember that her plans wouldn't be destroyed with a few bumps along the way. Something like tardiness wouldn't be enough to stop her.

Watching her also aided in letting her mind wander to other simpler topics. Lena knew well that the tall, dark headed Jon is only five years younger than her. It really wasn't much of a difference anymore, but she had a tendency to forget he was an adult, too. She only saw him for the most part as the ten year-old who ate too many cookies and talked like he wasn't from the city.

Seeing his behavior around the blonde was reminiscent of that pure-hearted kid she met so long ago, back when her life was still holding on to a thread of stability and she hadn't a need to grow up so quickly. Or maybe that's just the way he always has been? The only other person Lena had ever met with such a carefree attitude was her best friend. Maybe it could just be that some people were like the sun and others like the moon.

She regarded them a while longer as Kara sighed at her failure. The blonde changed tactics and watched her youngest family member cautiously for a bit before deciding to go in for the attack again. It failed, again, as he avoided her hands like a sneaky cat avoiding grabby hands.

On Kara's side of things, she thought about how the youngest of the House of El was now twenty and just knowing that made Kara feel _very_ old. Though she didn't have many years on him, physically, just him being Kal’s son meant that on principle, she felt _old_. She didn't mean to be so fuddy-duddy with him, but since she sees him as a kid who needs help to take care of himself, she couldn't help it. Could anyone really blame her? The boy was covering himself with sriracha. 

Also, seeing Jon with his still long, textured surfer hair that he'd had his _whole_ life and his face covered with food didn't help his cause either. Conner's black suit jacket fit him a tad too big, too (Jon would probably always be the thinner Superboy, she figured), but since Jon was taller than Kon, the sleeves were also too short for his arms as well as the pant legs. He looked like a _kid_ who had outgrown his first suit. He looked so young. She couldn't help it if she wanted to help him.

So, she got another napkin, and tried again, this time using just a bit of super speed.

“Kara, come on! I’ll get to it, just let me finish eating.”

He laughed good-naturedly at her efforts, and she huffed at him. He ate as much as she did, yet with so much less class. Honestly, she blamed his eating habits on that Tamaranean girlfriend of his.

“Jon, you’re here on _assignment_. You can’t look like a slob _and_ work, too,” she admonished. He chuckled, shaking his head softly while at the same time reaching for more Chinese noodles like he didn't have a care in the world.

Lena came over then, and Jon thanked her for it quietly with a smile. He knew she’d keep Kara distracted long enough for him to enjoy his food.

As he chewed on a spring roll, he couldn't help but notice Lena’s green eyes and her long dark hair. It made him wonder where his favorite pair of emeralds and ebonies were and what was taking them so long.

“You’re on assignment too, don’t you remember?”

Kara jumped, startled when she realized Lena had slipped in next to her. Turning to look at her, Lena's signature smirk was in place.

Seeing it directed at her made her feel like she had suddenly fallen into a trap with no way out. She took a step backward, towards the dessert table, but Lena stepped forward and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in expectation of an answer.

The young blonde didn't understand why the sudden appearance of her best friend freaked her out so much, but she did acknowledge Lena's presence lately created butterflies in her stomach, and her train of thought began to go off the rails whenever she surprised her like that.

“Um… Yeah, I've been meaning to get back to it, you see, but Jon-”

“Is enjoying the gala. You should, too.” Her voice was clipped. The words had her supercilious haughty Luthor demeanor behind them, but it just made Kara panic at trying to explain her actions like she had gotten in trouble with her boss.

'Well, she _is_ your boss, and you weren't working,' part of her mind reasoned.

Lena placed a hand on her friend's arm, smiling, unperturbed by her behavior. She slid her hand down from the blonde’s arm to her wrist, slowly pulling her closer to her but away from the food table and from the young man who watched it all. Jon shook his head at them, surprised and a little tired with his aunt and Miss Luthor for not getting together already. But his attention quickly went back to noodles, so he just let them be.

Kara opened her mouth to retort something back, unconsciously letting herself get pulled along and smiling despite herself.

The host of the night led Kara to one of the empty high tables so they could talk comfortably. The young CEO knew Kara didn’t need help to do her job, much less from her boss. Really, it wouldn't hurt to take a break or to have each other while they talked to stuffy old men, if any decided to come up to them.

This was her best idea to distract herself from her worries, honestly. Seeing Kara stumble over her words and blush in embarrassment was pretty effective.

" _Jon_ is passing the time, being lazy. He's waiting for his friends to get here so that he can just quote them for his article instead of looking to other people for sources."

That gained her a raised eyebrow and a pointed look.

Kara gulped and tried rephrasing her words, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks as soon as she thought about what she said and how hypocritical it sounded.

"I mean, yes that's _fine_ , since I do it with you often, but he should still be talking to other people. He's still fairly new, and it's important for us to have more than a couple of sources to use, you know. ...Makes the piece more credible and diverse...," she mostly stated, the point she was trying to make falling apart slowly as she heard herself again.

"...You _know_ now that! I know you know that. And uh, yeah, that's true, you know it and there's no need for me to be telling it to you, my boss, because you _know_ this like I already said... because you've obviously become familiar with the ins and outs of running a media empire, and networking reporters are parts of the basics, obviously, but what I meant was that he should-"

Lena's smirk grew as she looked at Kara adoringly, letting her keep talking a while longer. Lena recently realized she had a guilty pleasure of seeing Kara put her foot in her mouth when the words weren't completely coming out right. She usually got her point across if given enough time, so Lena just waited in enjoyment until it happened.

"What I mean is, I don't want him to slack off so early on in his career. I know he probably won't. Lois probably has him super trained in being a reporter and all, but I want to be there for him," she finished, catching her breath and smiling nervously at her best friend. It made the young CEO known to be cunning and vicious smile like she was someone completely different.

Kara's heart skipped a beat when she saw the change in her eyes.

"I'm all for that, Kara. But he's _young_. And an adult. ...And _you_ left me with the _Carmichaels_ ," she complained, pouting just enough to look her age for once. It made Kara laugh, making them both smile easily.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll stay with you now for the rest of the night, alright?"

"Deal."

" _Lenaaa_ " This time Kara gave her a look, reminding her that not everything she did had to be a negotiation.

For her part, she just shrugged indifferently.

"Guys!"

A small gust of wind hit them as Jon dashed over to the late arrivals by the entrance. Kara immediately felt Lena's heart rate speed up, so she briefly squeezed her hand reassuringly as they looked over to the newcomers.

Both watched and felt as the mood in the room changed. The reporter looked at those around them, saw how their body language expressed tension and some even excitement. The businesswoman noticed the businessmen who either looked at the newcomers with distaste or immediate panic. Many in the hall began to quiet down as soon as they noticed their arrival.

Jon hadn't let go of his noodles as he waved over. He was the only one in the whole party completely unfazed as he neared the group of Waynes.

"One out of three down," murmured Lena.

"Just a Queen and a Starr to go," agreed Kara.


	2. National City Has Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I expected to write at first, but I'm liking this.

“Guys, you’re finally here!”

In an instant, Jon reached the small group. He grinned in greeting to everyone on the right of Mar’i, the youngest of the four, but once he got to her he enveloped her in a hug, lifting her up and spinning her around as she laughed happily while hugging him back. When he set her down, Jon saw how the man who'd been standing next to her was holding his food in hand like he'd expected the embrace.

“Sorry for the tardiness, J. Stephanie couldn’t find her _shoes_ ,” he, Jon’s best friend, Damian, greeted in a drawl. He returned the noodles to the younger boy. His older brother, Tim Drake, was on his side. He was the one who Lena was most familiar with, the more relaxed out of the two siblings. His arm was around the fourth person's waist, a blonde named Stephanie. After the two eldest of their small party said hi to Jon and the girls from afar, they both separated from the group and began to socialize with the other guests. Neither paid much attention to the eyes on them from the rest of those in attendance.

Damian, the youngest son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, stood next to his niece, Mar'i Grayson, the girl currently being held by the youngest Superboy, Jonathan Samuel Kent. Damian was serious, arms crossed yet he completely looked the part that came with his civilian father’s legacy of elegant party debonair. He wore a perfectly tailored dark red suit and black dress shirt with no tie. In contrast to Jon’s, his hair was brushed back and styled as per his norm, so he raised an eyebrow at Jon’s less than impeccable grooming, eyeing him up and down.

“You do realize Irey is going to fix you up as soon as she sees you, right?”

At the mention of the girl, Damian finally smiled. For his part, Jon just laughed unworriedly. Mar’i giggled, rolling her eyes but shrugging.

“I think he looks fine,” she confessed. This just caused her uncle to roll his eyes at the pair. His niece wore an elegant black A-line dress with high lilac stilettos, but her hair cascaded down her back in waves. It was a pretty simple but beautiful outfit.

Lena watched how Kara looked at the trio closely. It was in moments like these when she remembered Kara had grown up in Midvale, away from Metropolis where the boys and Lena had been raised. Granted, Little Wayne spent time in both Gotham and her hometown, but Lena could still see it in Kara's eyes how she quietly yearned for a childhood with them.

Lena understood it. It's been years since she saw the three of them together in person, but they looked great to hangout with.

'What would it have been like if Kara were with us?' thought Lena. 'Would I have become their friend, too?'

She thought about that for a few seconds, but she smiled to herself when she imagined Kara as a teenager with her.

When she focused back on the present, she noticed the way her best friend's eyes looked at the trio expressed a form of longing for their friendship, but there was also an acceptance about not being completely in their circle, too. The young CEO knew that sentiment.

Glancing over at them herself, she couldn’t help but admire how much they’d changed since their West-Reeves days. Back then, she’d ever so often see Mar’i with the boys (even though she never attended the same institution as the three of them).

And the years showed on her now. The tall twenty-one year old wore a black A-line dress, one that hugged her well in all the right places.

And her hair. That was the one thing that would make it seem like she was from the West instead of the East, Lena knew. It reached her waist, the bottom a violet ombre against black. She'd had the incredible color for as long as Lena's known her. And her _eyes_.

Lena could think of varying rumors spread long ago about the possibility of Bruce Wayne’s granddaughter being an alien, but everyone had laughed that off as everyone had laughed off the possibility of Bruce Wayne himself being Batman.

She wasn't so sure the allegations against Mar'i could be so easily ignored, though. There was undeniable evidence pointing towards it. Starting with her name. Continuing with her eyes.

Lena always tried to forget them and the memory, she did, and it wasn't too difficult to put them in the back of her mind when they rarely saw each other. But this Grayson's eyes were just always _so_ green. She had yet to see anything like them. 

They were not as green right now as the first time she had seen them, but it wasn't much of a stretch to say she had the greenest eyes a human could have. The first time was something else. The shock had never quite left her.

**_******_ **

_****The youngest Luthor had been tasked with looking for her English teacher during her last period, so she walked the halls towards the football field. At this time of day, she knew she'd be found grading papers outside._

_Lena was pretty fond of her. She didn’t treat her any differently and always encouraged Lena's love for literature. When she'd read books her peers couldn't and didn't want to understand, this instructor often let her know that her preferences weren't something to be ashamed of or anything to worry over. She'd tell her to just enjoy it._

_For this reason, the fifteen year-old couldn’t help but worry for her every time she knew she'd be working outside. It wouldn't be odd for a stray ball to accidentally fly by at this time of when the lower two divisions of the institution were done for the day._

_As Lena stepped farther away from the high school buildings, she easily spotted her teacher at the top of the bleachers._

_There weren’t many people outside, thankfully. There was only a medium-sized group of kids lying around close to the bottom of the steps. None of them seemed to be disturbing the adult's work, she noticed, since only a few of them were actually using the field near the stands, and they weren't shouting incessantly either, as she'd come to expect from their generation._

_Lena took note of how none of them were wearing their gym uniforms, too, but she figured that would be fine if school were let out for them._ _She was surprised to see, once closer, that only two of the boys even had a W-R uniform while the rest didn't._

_Upon inspection, Wayne was easy to place apart from the rest; she’d seen him often enough in the media with his father or at common galas to pick him out of a crowd. Unlike now, when she'd often see him, he'd be alone or with one or two of his siblings. She considered maybe they were here, too, and the rest of the group were the older Waynes' friends. She knew that reasoning wasn't logical, because they were all already in college or older and these were still just kids._

_She wasn’t sure who the other boy with the uniform was, but he looked even younger than the Gothamite. Maybe he was part of the elementary division? He looked tall for a kid that young, but a kid so happy couldn't have been in middle school, she knew. It wasn't logical._

_By the two boys, there were four girls and two guys she couldn't quite place. All but one of the boys had the same uniform colors. White with red and violet. She couldn’t think of any schools in Metropolis to use those or even that style._

_Really, only one of the kids truly caught her attention enough for Lena's thoughts to truly trail off. The kid was sat between the boy who probably attended her elementary and a thin, red-headed girl. She looked too young to be in middle school, but it only showed on her face. She was tall, probably the tallest of the group, and she had dyed purple hair._

_‘What must her parents be like to let her do that? Mom certainly wouldn’t let_ me _.’_

_As she was thinking this, the girl in question looked over, and Lena faltered a step._

_It wasn't because she was caught staring._

_It was because she didn't expect for all of her eyes to be green._ <> _T_ _he iris, pupil, and even the sclera._

 _Blinking for a bit and righting herself, she looked again and realized she was wrong when the girl smiled at her. Her eyes were actually normal, it seemed._ Very _green, but normal nonetheless._

_Lena just nodded over to them, calmly, and kept on her way._

**_******_ **

****“Hey, let’s go say hi to Stephanie,” chirped Kara, this time being the one to drag the other by the hand. She didn't ask anything about the exchange Lena had with Tim, and Lena didn't ask about the exchange with Stephanie.

They looked around, quickly spotting the oldest Gotham pair by the floor-to-ceiling windows. They were talking with one of the CFOs from Kord Industries.

When the new arrivals noticed they were headed their way, Lena was surprised to see how quickly they ended their conversation to go meet them in the middle. She was even more surprised when Stephanie stepped away from her fiance and rushed over to hug Kara.

Lena had to tell herself the feeling in her chest when Kara immediately let go of her hand to embrace the other girl wasn't anything to think too much about.

“Steph! Tim! I’m so glad you guys could make it,” Kara gushed, all smiles.

"I'm so glad we did! It's been _forever_ since we've seen you," replied Stephanie without missing a beat. The two continued talking animatedly, catching up about things Lena didn't understand. There were mentions of Coast City as well as concerts, but there seemed to be something hidden that she couldn't quite catch. Maybe she was just being paranoid?

She would have accepted just standing by politely while they finished, but Tim decided he rather talk.

“Hey there, fishie,” he said, a small grin on his face. She laughed good-naturedly and shook his hand formally. The last time they’d really seen each other was about seven years ago, before he had graduated from MIT during her first year there. They had one class together and got along well enough, but that was the extent of their relationship.

“Hello, Mr. Drake,” Lena addressed, smirking as he rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Lee. You make me feel old, _and_ like we didn't go to at least a few sorority parties together," he charmed. Lena shrugged, easing up on the tension in her shoulders at the memories. She didn't actually remember him being at any parties, but there always seemed to be someone who saw him there. To her, it had always seemed more like too-well construed alibis.

"Let’s at least ignore the formalities until tomorrow, yeah, Lee?” She laughed again, knowing he must have been more tired from the trip than he was letting on. He was never a good sleeper, she remembered (though she doubted it had anything to do with said parties), and she doubted anything had changed in his sleeping schedule since he started running his part of Wayne Tech.

She let herself glance over to the blondes and was surprised to see them looking back at them like they were slightly off-put by the interaction between the brunettes.

“So you guys had _one_ class together a long time ago, right?” Stephanie moved back to Tim’s side, wrapping her arms around his, but she sounded like she was triple checking something off her mind.

Kara smiled at how cute they looked in their matching outfits. She knew Stephanie had gotten her way once she saw the purple in their clothes. She had on a purple empire dress and Tim was wearing a black suit with a purple tie and matching vest. Nothing at all to tie him to Red Robin for the conspiracy theories the Waynes were always surrounded by, but their look was completely all Spoiler.

“We did. Advanced Programming. Timmy was challenging company, I admit, but it was one of my favorite classes when I started my degree,” Lena explained, her smirk in place as she gave the older ex-classmate a haughtily competitive look that Kara rarely saw on her. It usually came out when she worked with Winn or against heinous business men that underestimated her.

Tim let out a hearty laugh, but then his eyesbrows rose all the way up, his lips smoothly forming a delighted smirk as his eyes focused on something behind the girls. He was going to say something back but decided against it then.

All of their expressions changed soon thereafter, save for Lena. Tim smiled professionally after his smirk, and Stephanie grinned like she knew a not so well-kept secret about Kara, her eyes quickly dashing between Kara and Lena.

Weirdest of all, Kara tensed up but smiled cordially, almost in a grimace. Lena didn't think she'd ever seen that look on her face.

'I thought Kara liked everyone who would be here tonight?' thought Lena. 'Kara had checked over the list with Jess before she sent out the invitations to the event.'

“I'd _hoped_ you had a good time. You were my best student.”

The voice Lena hadn't heard in a good, long while made her eyes widen as her heart sped up quickly. She didn't miss the way that made Kara panic, but she managed to make herself calm before turning around slowly to face the person she hadn't expected to show up. Nonetheless, she quickly found herself coming face to face with none other than Karen Starr. Also known as Power Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm excited for the Supercorp in the next chapter! Jealous!Kara will be there. And another Wayne will be joining us.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
